Prime Target
by terra-alpha220
Summary: While on holiday in Brighton, there is an assassination attempt made on the Doctor's life and it's up to Clara to find out who's after her beloved Time Lord and bring their plans to a grinding halt. With the Doctor suffering from a mysterious illness, and three different factions closing in, can the impossible girl help Unit keep the Galifreyan safe, or will the Doctor be the enemy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Copyright of Doctor who or any of the official characters that were created by the staff writers of the BBC. The only thing I own is this story's plot and the characters that I have created.

A/N: This's my first Doctor who fanfic and any and all honest criticism and reviews would be greatly appreciated. This adventure is the first of a three parter, and it takes place after the episode (Last Christmas and before The Magician's Apprentice)

While on holiday in Brighton, there is an assassination attempt made on the Doctor's life and it's up to Clara to find out who's after her beloved Time Lord and bring their plans to a grinding halt. With the Doctor suffering from a mysterious illness, and three different factions closing in, can the impossible girl help Unit keep the Galifreyan safe, or will the Doctor himself prove be their deadliest enemy?

Prime Target

Chapter: one

Lady Dsira Llyr quickly made her way through the intricate maze of corridors that laid within the walls of the enormous yet elegantly furnished cosmic law enforcement complex that the rest of the universe had long since come to know as the shadow proclamation. The youthful Ursian female had felt the stress and urgency growing inside both her colleagues and herself ever since the last set of time scans crossed the desk of her employer Lady Ilsa Norell.

Lady Dsira remember how fond she had become of the Doctor after his last visit with that strange headstrong human female who called herself Donna noble and had often found herself wondering if the two of them were still traveling around together and wishing that the current set of circumstances were more favorable to them all.

She would just love to have a sit down with the last representative of the Galifreyan race and discuss his views on temporal physics and current cosmic affairs, not to mention all of the bloodcurdling adventures he had been on at some point. If nothing else, she was quite pleased that the Doctor was able to handle the Valosians without the need of their intervention and wondered if the battle had cost the Doctor some of his sanity and inner strength. She really hope not. Lady Dsira was more than well aware that the battle which laid just on the horizon would take all the courage and the inner strength the time lord could muster. Dsira only hoped that once all the smoke cleared and everything was said and done the Doctor would come out of this all right and that whoever he was currently traveling with would be there for him when he truly needed them.

At that moment, all of the thoughts were driven out of Dsira's mind, when her long journey through the corridor system ended and she finally found herself standing in front of the door of the shadow Architect's office. Dsira glanced down at the folded up printout that she held in her hand and hoped she was doing the right thing. Summoning up her courage, the youthful Ursian timidly pulled open the office door, walked inside and was not at all surprised to find lady Ilsa Norell sitting behind her desk in a high backed brown leather chair quietly reading over one of their most recent case files.

Dsira took a deep calming breath and announced urgently, as she respectfully walked up to the desk and placed the documents down in front of her employer," here are the latest temporal scans that you requested, my lady." Lady Ilsa nodded her thanks and immediately began to study the newly arrived documents.

After several moments of quiet concentration, she threw the documents back down on the desk and said with a mournful sigh, as she sank back heavily into her office chair," oh, good lord. It is even worse than I could have ever imagined. I had hoped that I would have been proven wrong about this." Ladies Dsira cleared her throat and then inquired apprehensively," is it about the prophecy, my lady?" Lady Ilsa nodded and replied downheartedly," it is indeed, Dsira. It seems that the dark lord of the Oberon cluster has finally decided to start making his move. We can't allow him to get his talons on that kind of power." Dsira took a deep breath and asked curiously," But why him, my lady?"

Lady Ilsa leaned forward and her desk and replied with a strong hint of confusion inner voice, as she reached over and grabbed a folder marked classified," recent events have left the Doctor highly vulnerable to outside cosmic forces. As to why this malevolent being would choose such an unpredictable wild-card as a method of his escape, the goddess Centauri only knows. In any case this evil being can be allowed to return to our universe. This creature would willingly cause the destruction of untold billions of species. This matter leaves us with only one option."

Ilsa open the folder, pulled out an official looking document and signed her name to the bottom. She then press the button on her desks intercom system and announced in a voice that was full of authority," this is the shadow architect. I would appreciate it if captain Varlek Kerwin could come to my office at once." " yes, madame architect. I'll get Captain Kerwin immediately.", The secretary replied over the intercom small speaker.

Lady Dsira took a few steps back from Ilsa's desk and then remarked in a stunned voice that was full of utter disbelief," Captain Kerwin is an assassin, my lady. Couldn't we just take the Doctor into our custody and hold him until the danger has passed?" Ilsa shook her head and explained sadly," bringing the Doctor here won't protect him from the powerful influence of the planetary alignment or the influence of his own destiny, especially since it's been taken right out from under his own control. I personally don't think that the doctor deserves to suffer to such a degree. Dsira I promise you that we'll only be acting in the doctors' best interest. there's no telling what Seathose would do to that time lord if he ever got his claws on him, and we can't afford to give him the slightest opportunity by letting destiny take its course. This is just something that has to be done."

Dsira took a deep calming breath and then inquired in a voice that was suddenly filled with deep sadness," will there be anything else that you require of me, my lady?" Lady Ilsa shook her head and replied casually," no, Dsira. You may return to your regular duties." Without another word, Dsira respectfully bowed her head, turned around and left the office calmly closing the door behind her. The young Ursian young female found herself having to lean back against the wall for support, while she took several deep breaths in order to calm down her nerves. Dsira simply couldn't believe that her employer would want to take such a cowardly way out of the problem, not to mention wanting to kill an innocent person whom she was sure wasn't even aware of the immense amount of danger he was truly an.

Once lady Dsira was sure she was absolutely calm, she detached herself from the wall and began making her way down the corridor determined to summon the one person who could help her keep the Doctor safe and sound.


	2. Chapter 2

Sandra lee Morgan

Chapter: two

Meanwhile, in another part of the universe, Clara Oswald sat on the captains chair inside the TARDIS's console room and looked on in worried silence as the Doctor made careful adjustments to the central control consoles delicate instruments. Ever since their close call on the planet Varlas three, Clara had been keeping herself on high alert for any signs of trouble with the doctors physical health. Every now and then she would catch a glimpse of the growing weariness in the time lords eyes and wondered if he was even aware of this new vulnerability he was showing. He didn't seem to be and that frightened her more than anything.

The young woman reasoned that if her fellow time travelers weakened condition was obvious to her, it would be just as obvious to his enemies as well. This was the reason why she had suggested the planet earth for their next destination. Clara was more than convinced that the Doctor was in desperate need of some time off, and she was more than determined to make sure that his mind and body got the rest that they required. Not to mention that the holiday would make it easier for her to keep an eye on him just in case his health did indeed go south.

Clara made a point to add Kate Stewarts personal phone number to the contact list of her cell phone just as units' head scientific officer had suggested. Clara's mind instantly shot back to an evening not that long ago, when she had decided to make the short journey to the TARDIS's unbelievably large kitchen to get herself a steaming hot cup of tea, and to her surprise found the doctors unconscious body sprawled out on the floor of the corridor not too far from her TARDIS bedroom.

She remembered kneeling down beside the time lord checking his vital signs and calling his name in a desperate attempt to rouse him. She even tried gently slapping his face but even that didn't seem to work. Clara was just about to start panicking, when she suddenly heard the sound of coughing from just below her. She looked down at the Doctor and to her relief noticed that his eyes slowly fluttering open.

At that moment, Clara's train of thought was suddenly brought back to the present, when a familiar voice asked with a deep note of concern that just couldn't be ignored," Clara, are you going to be all right?" The young woman settled her gaze back on the Doctor and was slightly surprised to see a glimpse of terrified panic swirling in his eyes. Clara got to her feet and announced with a gentle smile, as she slowly made her way over to her alien friend," yes of course I'm all right, Doctor. Why wouldn't I be?"

The Doctor just shrugged his shoulders and replied sadly," you were just staring off into space, Clara. I thought that you might be missing Danny again." Clara took a deep breath and said warmly as she took the Doctor shaking hands into her own "Doctor, I'm always going to miss my boyfriend and nothing out in this universe will ever change that. That fact, however; would never cause me to stop looking after you, and it sure in the hell would never cause me to just get up and abandon you. We both tried to save my boyfriend by bringing him back from the dead, but things just in work out the way we both wanted them to. I'm also aware that there's no way to go back and change what happened."

Clara placed her free hand on the doctors' cheek and added with a strong note of conviction in her voice that the time lord had never heard before, "you don't have to worry about me, Doctor. I'm going to be just fine. But obviously, the same can't be said about you. We both know that you haven't been doing too well lately, and I think that it's high time for the both of us to have some R and R for a few weeks."

The Doctor just stared at her in shocked silence quite taken aback by the level of worry and affection he heard in her voice. the Doctor smiled one of his rare smiles and said disarmingly, as he shook his head and turned back to the control console, " I've already told you, Clara. I'm just fine. You really don't have anything to worry about. That thing in the corridor was probably just the result of a mild dizzy spell." Clara took a deep breath and then asked adamantly," but you can't be really sure of that, now can you?"

The Doctor sighed and replied sadly," no, of course I can't." Clara nodded and announced with a victorious smile, as she lovingly wrapped her arms around his waist "This proves that you need a few weeks to rest and recharge your batteries. I'm only doing this to make sure that you're going to be all right. You do understand where I'm coming from, don't you?" The Doctor made to say something but then thought better of it and kept his mouth shut. After several moments of silent consideration, he took a deep ragged breath and and nodded his head in weary surrender.

Clara smiled at her Galifreyan friend and then remarked with a profound note of joyful relief in her voice, " thank you, Doctor. I'm pleased that you and I are able to see eye to eye on this one." The Doctor was silent for a few more moments, and then he looked up at Clara and asked curiously, as the TARDIS made a gentle landing," So, how do you suppose we go about starting this holiday?"

Clara smiled and replied comfortingly, as she released the Time Lord from her grip," I don't want you to have to worry about a thing, Doctor. Just follow my lead and leave everything to me. The first thing that needs to be done is to get you all settled back at my place. Then we can decide whether to stay home and eat dinner or go out."

The Time Lord took a deep calming breath and inquired worriedly, as he operated the door lever," are you sure that this's really such a good idea, Clara? It's just that I've been traveling for so long, that I'm not so sure that I actually know how to settle down anymore." Clara grinned and replied reassuringly, as she gently grabbed the Doctor By his right arm," I'll be here with you every step of the way, Doctor. So you really have nothing to worry about."

The young woman was silent for few moments and then added as an afterthought,"Oh and yes you will have your own bedroom, and we'll have the backup protection of unit just in case there is any trouble down the line, or any of your enemies turn up to try and take you out. Kate has already told me about your reputation."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow and then asked with a grin of mild surprise, as he allowed his youthful companion to lead him out of the time-ship and on to the well-constructed sidewalk that ran along the green grassy areas of Hyde park," you really have thought of every little thing, haven't you?" Clara nodded and replied proudly, as she let go of the doctors arm and sprinted over to a nearby public water fountain that Kate had told her about during their privately held conversation over the TARDIS phone," I really hope so. I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep you safe, Doctor."

Clara knelt down in front of the fountain, reached underneath the base and felt around until her fingers brushed against something small and metallic. Clara grabbed the object and pulled out what proved to be a set of brand new car keys that were attached to a Key FOB. The young woman beamed and added. as she got back to her feet and calmly strolled back over to her fellow time traveler," in fact, we even have four wheeled transportation and a two story town house compliments of your friend Kate Stewart." The Doctor just looked at her for a long moment in stunned silence.

Clara activated the panic button on the Key FOB, and within a matter of seconds, they both heard the sound of the car alarm going off from somewhere close by. Clara looked in the direction of the sound and immediately caught sight of the flashing headlights of a brand new 2015 midnight blue colored dodge challenger that was part on the other side of the parking lot. Clara looked at the Doctor and remarked with a confident smile, "there, you see? Everything's all under control."

The time lord took a ragged breath and declared with bewildered fascination," wow! For some reason, I feel like crying right now. I don't think I've ever had any one show this much concern for me before." Clara gently took the doctors left hand into her own and said with an unmistakable hint of relief in her voice that couldn't be ignored," well, I'm pleased to see that you're happy with this situation, Doctor. For a moment, I thought for sure that I was going to have a problem with you. But don't worry, I'm sure that you'll be well enough to travel in no time. Shall we go?"

Without another word, the Doctor obediently followed his companion across the half empty parking lot completely unaware that they were both being watched through a pair of high tech binoculars by a young Alirian male soldier who was dressed in a solid black tunic with matching knee-high black leather boots. From behind a large oak tree that was positioned only 100 yards away. After a few moments, the Alirian soldier laughed and announced under his breath with an evil grin," well now. What do we have here? This is going to be like taking candy away from a baby. Or should I say, a time lord?"

Without a moment to spare, the young soldier put away his binoculars, lifted his wrist com to his lips, press the on button and announced in a voice that was brimming over with cheerful optimism," it seems that I have finally located our target, sir. I am now waiting for your further instructions on how to proceed.

After a few seconds of silence, a gritty sounding voice came over the small speaker that was embedded in the device and replied with a note of authority that had always made the soldier cringe," you're to follow the target to his new destination, and your only to observe from a distance. You're not to approach the target in any way. Once the target is spotted again, you are to report your new position and await further instructions. Under no circumstances are you to make any attempt to apprehend the target yourself. We don't want him finding out about our plans this soon. Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

The young soldier took a deep breath and replied obediently," yes you have, sir. This is lieutenant Garice Moran over and out." With that, the young lieutenant took another deep breath to calm his nerves, got back to his feet and headed back to his hidden star cruiser completely unaware that he too was being monitored by Dsira from the safety of her cloaked star cruiser that was parked only a few yards away from the park. As soon as he left his hiding place, Dsira put away her own set of binoculars and with a quick glance at her stolen copy of the shadow proclamations time scans press the button under cruisers control panel and started the engines with the hopes of getting to the Doctor before the Alirian could.

Little did she know that the earth itself was being scanned by a cloaked Alirian Rebel scout shipped that was at that very moment in G. orbit above the planet's stratosphere. Inside its' main control room sat three of the vessels four crew members. While saffron sat at her computer listening to all planetary radio transmissions on a pair of silver colored headphones and at the same time scanning the earth's surface for traces of Artron energy missions, Kyra and Cealar were both sitting around the control rooms square shaped central planning table playing it quite friendly game the of chess, while malia was busy in the ship's kitchen making them all a fresh hot pot of tea.

After a few long moments of agonized concentration, Cealar picked up his king, moved it two spaces to the left and then announced with a victorious grin," checkmate! Well, I'd like to see you try to top that one, Kyra." The Alirian female freedom fighter shook her head and replied with an exhaustive frown," I'm sorry, Cealar. I don't think that I have another game within me tonight. To be honest, I really should be playing better than this." Cealar nodded and replied in a voice that was full of concerned agreement," I think you're absolutely right about that one, Kyra. What seems to be the problem?" Kyra sighed and replied solemnly," it's just that we've been orbiting this planet of primitives for the last nine months, and we still haven't gotten a glimpse of the chosen one. I'm beginning to wonder that this being even exist after all."

Cealar sat back in his chair and announced in a voice that was overflowing with self confidence," yes of course, the chosen one exists, Kyra. Mother Amara, wouldn't have sent us out here to look for him, if he didn't. Once our ships tracking device picks up on his unique energy signature, we'll have a general idea of his location, and we'll be that much closer to making contact." Kyra stretched her arms and then stated matter of factly," I really hope so, Cealar. This meeting can't come soon enough for me. I'm just so tired of being cooped up in here."

Cealar was about to reply, when their friend saffron lifted her fist up into the air and shouted victoriously," hell yes! I found him!" Saffron turned to her two friends and added joyfully," well, the bad news is that I can't triangulate his exact position, because he's currently on the move. The good news is that I have been able to pinpoint his location to one particular country which has a population density of 59.3 million humans and over 100,000 Zygons. We will be able to track him down, but it might take us a little while." Kyra nodded and remarked with a grateful smile," well, that's all right. At least we know now what country he's currently in. I don't think we'll have very much trouble finding him. There can't be all that many individuals like him living among the humans."


	3. Chapter 3

Prime Target

Chapter: three

It had proven to be a long and uneventful drive to the new town house in Brighton, and Clara was starting to worry. No matter how the young woman tried to start-up a conversation, the Doctor remained completely silent and introverted. Clara Oswald was beginning to wonder if the prospect of staying in any one place for any unsubstantiated length of time was beginning to prove to be too much for the time lord to handle and for the first time wondered if she was really doing the right thing.

After a few more nerve wracking moments, Clara risked a glance in her passengers direction, and the sight of the doctors form slumped back in the passenger seat profoundly unconscious immediately chased all doubt out of her mind. Clara turned her eyes back to the road and smiled with gratitude, as the large driveway of her new luxurious two story town house finally came into view. She parked the car just outside the attached two car garage, turned off the engine, and then announced with renewed determination, as she unfastened her seat-belt," just hang in there, Doctor. With any luck, I'll have you safely inside and in bed in a few moments."

Just then, as if in answer to an unspoken prayer, Clara watched as three black vans designated unit drove up in the driveway and parked themselves just behind her car. Within a matter of seconds, the side doors of the three black unit bands slid open and a flurry of armed soldiers filed out onto the driveway and quickly surrounded Clara's car with their machine rifles out and at the ready. A few moments later, Kate Stewart stepped out of one of the vans and eagerly closed the door behind her. The sight of the military organizations head scientific officer made Clara grin in relief.

Kate made her way over to Clara's driver side window and announced with a welcoming smile, as she knelt down beside the car," on behalf of unit, let me be the first to welcome you to Brighton, Miss Oswald. How's the doctors' condition been during your drive here?" Clara placed a gentle hand on the sleeping Galifreyan's forehead and then replied with a worried frown," I'm afraid that I really don't know, Mrs. Stewart. I think the Doctor had fallen asleep not to long after we both got into the car."

Kate Stewart nodded in understanding and then announced thoughtfully, " well, that doesn't sound too good, Miss Oswald. It seems that this holiday idea of ours couldn't have been timed anymore perfectly. The Doctor really looks like he needs the rest." " I promised the Doctor That this would only last for a few weeks, but I'm more than prepared to keep him here for as long as it takes for him to get well again.", Clara replied with a smile of agreement.

After a few moments of silence, Kate took a deep cleansing breath, got back to her feet and announced a matter of factly as she took a few steps back, " well I guess it's high time for us to be getting the Doctor inside and all settled." Clara nodded and replied, as she opened her car door, stepped out onto the driveway and firmly closing the car door behind her, " I totally agree, but I'm going to need to wake up sleeping beauty first."

Clara calmly made her way to the other side of the car and gently announced, as she opened the passenger door, leaned forward and took off her fellow time traveler's seat belt, "we're home now, Doctor. It's time to wake up." After a few agonizing seconds had past, the Doctor slowly opened his eyes, looked around and was surprised to find himself in unfamiliar territory. He looked at Clara and asked in a drowsy voice, " it happened again, didn't it?"

Clara nodded and replied with a worried frown, "yeah, I'm afraid so, Doctor. Come on. Let's get you inside." " I really hope that I'm not being a burden on you, Clara.", The Doctor remarked weakly, as he allowed himself to be helped out of the car. Clara closed the car door and replied adamantly, as she gently grabbed hold of the time lord from behind and started guiding him towards the town house, " now there's no reason for you to be thinking that way, and I don't want to hear you talking like that. If I actually thought that you were a burden, Doctor; I wouldn't be here right now. Besides, that line of thinking could easily destroy your own morrel. I don't want you giving up on me, Doctor."

The Galafreyan grinned and then said obediently, "whenever you say, boss." Kate turned to the soldiers and announced with a concerned smile, "you boys can just go ahead and pile back into the vans. I should be back out in about 10 minutes or so." Without another word, the middle aged woman turned back around and followed the Doctor and Clara up to the town house completely unaware of the young woman who was at that very moment watching them from the safety of the concealing sidewall of Claras new two car garage.

Once they're all inside the town house, Kate gently closed the front door behind her and declared with a confident smile, as both she and Clara helped the time lord make the short journey to the lavishly furnished living room and then gently helped him to sit down on the large lavender colored sofa, "here you go, Doctor. Easy now." The doctors body automatically mean itself on the back of the piece of furniture, as he was gently lowered into his seat.

Once Kate was certain that her Galafreyan friend was unharmed by all the activity, she knelt down in front of the time traveler and added firmly, " I'm personally going to see to it that Clara and yourself are very well protected. The two of you will have nothing but peace and quiet to insure that your recovery runs smoothly. Doctor, you don't have anything to worry about. My people are on top of this situation. Clara has my private cell phone number just in case you are in need of any emergency medical attention, and your TARDIS has already been taken into our protective custody. I'm also going to have a full squad of my men patrolling this entire neighborhood, but they will be doing so inconspicuously. Nothing bad is going to happen to you, Doctor. You've got my word on this."

The Doctor attempted to take a deep breath and then replied dazedly " I wouldn't dare doubt your abilities for a moment, Kate. I only hope that all of your effort proves to be enough." Clara looked over at the scientific officer and announced with an appreciative smile, as the middle aged woman got back to her feet, " I just wanted to say thank you for everything you are doing for us, Mrs. Stewart. I don't know where we'd be without you."

Kate nodded and replied with a warm smile, " think nothing of it, Miss Oswald. The Doctor has looked after and protected this planet for centuries. I'm pleased that we as a species finally have the chance to return the favor. Now, I'm afraid that I really must be getting back to HQ. Just remember that if the Doctor needs anything, Don't hesitate to call me, even if it's in the middle of the night. I'll see the two of you later."

Clara beamed at Kate and said with a nod of agreement, " have a nice evening, and drive safely, Mrs. Stewart." Without another word, Kate turned and left the town house, as Clara looked on with a confident smile. After the front door had been closed again, the young woman turned back to her fellow time traveler and was quite taken aback to find that he had hidden his face with his hands and was quietly sobbing.

Clara knelt down in front of the sofa and said comfortingly, as she gently gathered the distraught Galifreyans body into her arms and started rocking him back and forth, "hush now, Doctor. You are safe and everything's going to be all right. We're not going to let anything hurt you. I'm going to do whatever it takes to get you all better again, I promise."

The Doctor took a shaky breath and replied despondently, "I don't deserve all this concern that you lot are showing me all of a sudden. Only a good man deserves this kind of care, and I am not a good man, Clara. Missy has already proven this to be a fact. The only thing that I deserve is to suffer from whatever this is. Maybe the universe would be better off without me. Just imagine the amount of people that I've gotten killed over the centuries. Maybe whatever am suffering from is my punishment for all the evil and destruction I've caused."

Clara pushed her Galafreyan friend back a little and demanded seriously with a raised tone of voice, "Doctor, that isn't true. I want you to take all that back. If there's anyone who deserves all this concern and care, then that person would be you. You've done so much for this universe, and in my opinion; you are a good man. Now, I don't want you talking that way and putting yourself down anymore. Missy didn't know what in the hell she was talking about, and you shouldn't take anything she said to you to heart. Just because the two of you were close way back in the day, that doesn't mean you have to believe everything she tells you. No more thinking and talking that way, Doctor. Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

The Doctor inhaled raggedly and replied, as he wiped the tears out of his eyes and struggled to calm himself down, " Yes, you've made yourself perfectly clear; boss." Clara nodded and gently inquired with a grateful smile, " Are you hungry, Doctor? If you are, I could easily pop into the kitchen and make you something to eat." The time lord shook his head and replied dazedly, as he wiped away more tears, "I don't think I can really bring myself to eat anything tonight, Clara. I very much doubt that I would be able to keep anything down at this point. I think that for now, I would be just better off having a wash and then heading off to bed. I really hope that you don't think I'm being rude or anything."

Clara shook her head and remarked with a reassuring frown of concern, "Doctor, of course; I don't think you're being rude. It's quite obvious that your tired and that you are in need of rest. So, you just run long and have your wash. However, I want you to let me know if you run into any trouble and are in need of assistance."

The Doctor nodded silently and took a shallow breath, as he struggled to get back to his feet. Afraid for her fellow time travelers well being, Clara took a few steps forward and said determinedly, as she wrapped her arms around the time lords waist in an attempt to steady him, " you know what, Doctor? You don't look strong enough to have a wash right now. I think that it would be in your best interest if I were to just help you get to your bedroom, so you can have a lie down. What do you think?"

The Doctor took another shallow breath and replied in a voice that was growing weak from exhaustion, you just may be right about that one, Clara. I only wish I knew what it is that's affecting me." Clara nodded and said with a frown of concerned agreement, as she gently began to guide her Galifreyan friend to his new bedroom, "you're not the only one, Doctor. But I promise, that one way or another were both going to find out, and we're going to find a way to get you back to normal."

Upon entering the elegantly furnished bedroom, Clara helped the Doctor to sit down on the edge of the lower half of the queen sized bed and watched him out of the corner of her eye, as she turned down both the heavy and large dark blue and light lavender colored comforters. The young woman then walked over to the Doctor and added seriously, as she helped him to change into his new pajamas. " Now, I don't want you to concentrate on anything but your own physical health while we're on this holiday. Occupying your mind with worry about the current state of the rest of the universe isn't going to make your recovery come any faster. Remembered that this vacation of ours is all about you getting better. If your TARDIS phone rings, I will be the one to answer it; not you. If I am not home and you are here alone for some reason, you're just to let it ring. AM I making myself perfectly clear?"

The Doctor nodded and then asked agitatedLy, "Hey, wait a minute. Why can't I answer my own phone again?" Clara smiled and explained patiently, as she helped the Doctor to lie back on the bed and covered him with the thick comforters, " Doctor, I know what you are like. You ultimately wouldn't give a damn how ill you are if you were informed that some innocent alien race was on the brink of being destroyed, you did try to do whatever you could to save them anyway; even if doing so would basically cost you your own life. It's time for you to focus on your own physical health for a change. For right now, the universe will just have to get along without you. Now, I want you to close your eyes do your best to try to get some sleep, Doctor. I'll be back in here periodically to check on you."

The Doctor nodded wordlessly and closed his eyes. Within a matter of seconds, the time lord was fast asleep. Clara just stood beside his bed for a few moments and smiled sadly to herself, as she watched the study and gentle rise and fall of her friends breathing. Once Clara was satisfied that her fellow time traveler was resting comfortably, she walked out of the bedroom and quietly closed the door behind her.

The young woman then calmly made her way to her new large well stocked kitchen to get herself a cup of tea totally unaware that an enemy star cruiser with at that very moment quietly setting in an empty parking lot of a closed petrol station that was located right across the street from her town house. Garice sat in the front pilots eat patiently watching the house through his binoculars in an attempt to gather information and keep tabs on the activity going on inside. The Alirian soldier was bored with all those watching and waiting, and he was more than anxious to get his mission underway.

Like Clara, he had also been informed of the doctors reputation by his commanding officer, and he could hardly wait until he had the opportunity to capture the on coming storm. Garice knew that such an accomplishment would give him not only bragging rights, but it could even guarantee him a promotion to the rank of lieutenant major. In reality, however Garice was more than well aware that capturing the time lord was one thing, but keeping him as a prisoner long enough to get him off world and back to Alira prime was something else entirely, but he was going to give it one hell of a good try.

Finally satisfied that he'd seen enough, Garice put his binoculars back into the outside left hand pocket of his waist length black leather jacket, and then pulled out an earth type cell phone out of his leather jackets if right hand inside pocket, turned it on, calmly dialed a number, and patiently waited for someone to answer. After a few moments Garice smiled and announced courteously, " hello, sir. I'm so pleased that I was able to catch you at home. I am currently parked on south Abby road in Brighton, and I've noticed that you've got a two story victorian home for sale. I was wondering if you could give me your asking price."

The youthful Alirian soldier was quiet for few more moments and then added with a grateful smile, "Yes, sir. I think that would be more than a fair price. If if you would give me your home address, I could be there with the full amount in I'd say about a 1/2 hour." Then after another few moments of silence, Garice nodded and said enthusiastically, " Yes, I see you then. Good bye, sir," the Alirian then said to himself, just as he turned off his cell phone and put it back into his leather jackets inside pocket, " Well, it looks like I can finally start to have some fun. That time lord won't know what hit him. "

Vera smiled and laughed and self, as she pressed several buttons off on the dashboard control panel of his vehicle. Within matter of seconds, the jet rockets of the star cruiser sprang into life, and the vehicle slowly rose up into the air and began its journey through the earth's darkening atmosphere. Little did the Alirian know was that he too was being watched by zira from the safety of the row of bush's that ran along side Claras new driveway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prime Target**

 **Chapter: four**

 **It was the start of a brand new morning and the large populated city of Brighton, when Clara Oswald awoke to find herself lying in the queen sized canopy bed inside her new luxurious bedroom. As the young woman looked around for lavishly furnished environment, her face gained a satisfactory smile, as she found herself even more grateful for units' help.**

 **Without a moment to spare, Clara jumped out of bed, yawned and flexed her arms feeling more than prepared to face the new day and what ever the future had to throw at her. Clara Oswald walked over to her mahogany colored dresser and began to grab for her hair brush, when the sudden need to check on the doctors' current conditions suddenly made her hand hesitate in midair.**

 **The young woman took a deep breath and** **then** **took a moment to remind herself that this was no ordinary holiday, and that the current health status of her rest of the Time Lord should be her first priority.**

 **Clar** **a pulled her hand** **back and then calmly walked out of her bedroom closing the door softly behind her. The youthful human female quietly made her way down the carpeted staircase, drew the large hallway and then answered the living room only to find that it was completely empty. "Well,** **Blyme** **. I never figured you for the type to sleep in, Doctor." Clara muttered to herself with a smile, as she made her way over to the doctors' bedroom.**

 **She slowly turn the knob, gently pushed open the door and was greeted with the sight of the Time Lord himself standing across from his bed desperately clinging on to his** **own** **dresser and trying to keep his balance, while he rummaged through its middle top drawer to find himself a pair of clean socks.**

 **Clara let out a sigh and then announced urgently, as she hurried over and grabbed a hold of the doctors trembling frame in order to keep them from falling over, " c'mon, Doctor. It looks like you really need to sit down. Come on out to the living room with me."**

 **The Time Lord nodded silently and allowed Clara to help him make the journey back to the living room sofa and then replied, " this might sound strange coming from me, Clara; but this's really beginning to frighten me." Clara shook her head and said gently, "now, Doctor.** **That doesn't sound strange it all. Your fear is completely understandable.** **A** **lack of fear coming from you is what I would find strange."**

 **With that, Clara hurried back to the doctors' bedroom and then hurried back with his close and boots. Ignoring his look of embarrassment, she preceded to help him get dressed. Clara had just finished helping him** **p** **ut on his boots, and they both heard the ringing sound of the doorbell. Clara smiled at the Doctor and remarked enthusiastically, "Wow! I was** **n't** **even aware that we had a doorbell. Let me get that. You just wait right here, Doctor"**

 **Without waiting for reply, Clara got back to her feet, casually strolled to the front door, opened it and was a little surprised to find Kate Stewart standing out on her front porch accompanied by two armed units soldiers. Clara smiled and inquired in a voice that was full of cheerful optimism, " Good Morning, Mrs. Stewart what brings you here on this fine day?" Kate smiled back and replied cheerfully, "well, we wanted to stop by and see if you would allow was to take the Doctor To Unit HQ and do a full medical evaluation on him."**

 **Clara was silent for a moment and then said seriously "I think that would be a marvelous idea. I think that the sooner we get to the bottom of what's wrong with him, the sooner we can figure out how to help him. Don't you agree, Mrs. Stewart?"**

 **Kate nodded and replied brightly, " yes, Clara. I do fully agree with you. Now all we have to do is get the Doctor to agree." Clara giggled and remarked kind kindheartedly, " you won't have to worry about that time lord, Kate. I'm not going to give him a choice in the matter if you and your men will wait hear, I'll just go and fetch him from the living room." With that, Clara calmly closed the door and the members of unit did as they were told and waited for her out on the porch. A few moments later, the door reopened and Clara reappeared before them with the Galifreyan and questioned standing right next to her.**

 **Units' head scientific officer smiled and remarked warmly, as she and the time lord made eye contact " top of the morning to you, Doctor. I really hope that you're feeling somewhat better today."**

 **The Doctor cleared his throat and replied with a weak smile, "Good Morning Kate. To be perfectly honest, I don't really know how I'm feeling at the moment. There's just seems to be so much confusion in my mind right now." Clara then took a deep breath and announced seriously, " As I'm sure you can tell, the Doctor wants to get to the bottom of this just as badly as we do. I think he's just afraid to ask for help."**

 **Kate shook her head and announced with a frown of concern, "Doctor, There's no reason for you to be afraid. Are more than happy to help you find out what the problem is. So if the two of you would like to follow us, our vans parked out in front."**

 **Clara nodded in agreement, gently grabbed the Doctor by the arm and allowed the unit employees to lead the way out to the unit van gently closing the front door behind them. Kate then pulled out a device that was about the shape and size of a cell phone from her bottom left hand coat pocket, turned back to face the town house, pressed a button on the device, and the front door locked itself with an audible click.**

 **Upon noticing the impressed smiles on the faces of the two time travelers, Kate smile back and replied proudly as she put the device back into her coat pocket, " it's the latest in residential security. We always thought it would come in handy one day. And don't worry, Clara. I make sure you get one of these as well." With that, the Doctor in Clara calmly followed Kate and the two armed soldiers to the large black colored van completely unaware that Dsira was still hiding alongside the two car garage looked on intently as the five of them got into the vehicle.**


End file.
